Ways You Know You're Obsessed with One Piece
by TangeeOrange
Summary: Another ways you know you're obsessed by me! This time its with One Piece, one of my favorites anime series of all time. So be prepared to see if you're obsessed with One Piece! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm every so sorry about that. I was thinking, since so many of you liked the last Ways You Know You're Obsessed series I decided to make another one but this one will be based on One Piece since I've seen not many people write about it on . Also remember to put some suggestions down below and I just might add them into a chapter. So I hope you enjoy this new series (was going to call it a sequel but it isn't really). Enjoy!

{1} You eat strange fruit of the ground thinking it's a devil fruit (okay, I'm going to be honest I have looked at some weird looking juicy thing on the floor and thought it was a devil fruit. Write in the reviews, if you could have any devil-fruit power, what power would it be?)

{2} When you honk your car horn hoping it'll shoot missiles like Brachio-Tank 5 (I was like, piece of shit car! when it didn't work)

{3} Okay this one is only my opinion, but I was kind of glad when Vivi didn't join the Straw-Hat Pirates (sorry, it was just, she cried so much and her attacks were weak with her little yoyo little lasso shit thing so sorry and don't hate)

{4} When your sister says she's going to wear a "one piece" you start to fangirl or fanboy…uh that sounds weird (my sisters sorta flat-chested, oh crap she's walking by, if I die, you can have my account!)

{5} You catch yourself calling other girls Mellorine (I am not lesbian before any of you ask!)

{6} When you're teachers ask what you want to be when you grow up, you say you want to become the Pirate King (pirate queen? Whatever, I'll the ruler of the Grand Line :-D)

{7} You try to find a way to ride a current up to the sky (If you do try, make sure you're not with any angry crocs. What makes you think that it's from personal experience, I wouldn't try something that stupid…)

{8} You see a jawbreaker and instantly think, rumble ball (they really do hurt your jaws, how does Chopper eat these things? Animal teeth maybe?)

{9} You notice things like how Nami's…er…how do I put this I guess I mean "proportions" in the chest area seem to enlarge over time especially after the time skip (damn she looks sexy after the time skip, so does Robin. I wish I had curves like theirs)

{10} During Halloween, when you see kids in skeleton costumes you say, "Gee, are you dressed up as Brook?" (I dressed my little cousin as Chopper, and goddamn he looked cute as hell! XD)

{11} You try to figure out how people in One Piece keep their friggin' cigarettes in their mouths while fighting (Sanji does these ultra complex kicking things and after he just keeps smoking!)

{12} You can't help but wonder how curly Sanji's eyebrow is (I tried to draw on my eyebrow once but it turned out to be ugly. If you're going to try it, use liquid eyeliner)

{13} You tell your friends you have a bounty of $200.00 (only one friend got what I was talking about, gosh people nowadays)

{14} You can't play cards without thinking "Ace" (I was screaming, "I got an ace! I got an ace!")

{15} I usually end off with suggestions but since this is the first chapter I'll have to use my own: You try and make a slingshot a dangerous weapon (I don't understand, really I don't. I guess the story David and Goliath from the Bible kind of makes a dangerous weapon but I mean, if your opponents wearing glasses, you're screwed)

So thank you for joining me on a new series and remember to write some reviews as I love to hear from and write down some suggestions! Have a happy Thursday (if that's even possible)!


	2. Chapter 2

Wassup peeps! Hope you're having a great day so far because I'm having a fantastic day and I'm sorry for the late update! Today I started my Drama class elective whatever you want to call it and it was fun and hilarious. Let's see, except we ran 2 miles in P.E. today and I only got an 18 minute to mile so that sucks. Did I mention it was like freaking 90 degrees outside! Anyways enough about me I hope you enjoy this series and if you haven't seen the Fairy Tail version of this make sure to check it out!

{1} You wonder what would happen if a fisherman ate a devil fruit (would they drown, nah probably would quit their jobs. Become a pirate!)

{2} You once in a while, enjoy fillers (I don't know, they just seem so fun to watch, it was a nice break from watching the Alabasta Arc (and hell yeah AckaRed I love Ms. All Sunday)

{3} You occasionally glance up at the sky to see if there's an island (I dare any of you to ask your science teachers if clouds could be like water or if you could stand on them :-P)

{4} When the 4kids opening makes you want to puke (goddamn at least try to make it sound decent)

{5} You wonder if any of the meat Luffy eats is actually cooked (it looks all red and when he bites it, it looks so tough and even more red than on the outside *shiver*)

{6} You've attempted to crush things thrown at you with your teeth (what up Merman dude reference! It's all good guys; I only broke my jaw hehe)

{7} You draw Nami's tattoo with a marker on your arm (again, nobody else got it...)

{8} You know at the top of your head what edits 4kids made to One Piece (it wasn't very hard to figure out *hint, hint*)

{9} When you find Franky's attire quite disturbing (don't you? It's a little skimpy if you know what I mean)

{10} When you beg you're teacher to let you play One Piece them songs or OST's (I play the violin and I begged my orchestra teacher although I'm in a real orchestra and the conductor is a mean Russian lady so she rejected after asking, "What is One Piece?" in a thick Russian accent)

{11} You've re-read and re-watched every single One Piece episode and chapter (in my case, 5 times)

{12} You've written One Piece in your notebooks or homework papers are least 10 times (I do this all the time, like if its absent-mindedly or something but I always end up writing something One Piece related)

{13} You find yourself calling your Uncle "ossan" (Do you do that? I hope I'm not the only one…)

{14} When you say "Yosh" instead of "yes" (I find myself doing this most often in P.E.)

{15} And I'll keep the tradition of doing the reader suggestion thing as the 15th one so here I have one from LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll: Every time you walk into a buffet, you start giggling while wondering what a big mess Luffy would make. Damnit LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll now I'll always think that. Argh! But thx for the suggestion anyways!

And so that concludes second chapter of Ways You Know You're Obsessed With One Piece, gosh I almost wrote Fairy Tail, anyways thanks for reading and remember to put more of those suggestions below!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys its Tangee again! And I've made it a goal to try and upload as frequently as possible but it's pretty crazy since I have testing this week and stuff so I'll try to get as much up as possible. So anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

{1} You think of the Going Merry every time you see a sheep (baaa baaa, if you heard me trying to make the sheep impression I'm doing you would say, "Fail, Tangee, fail")

{2} You're laughing and nodding while reading this in agreement (some of you in the reviews said that and I'm glad you're laughing and liking this because I have a long list of stuff)

{3} When you scramble to the computer to check out the latest chapter or episode (I have many "battle scars" from trying to get to my computer from school quickly. Like a bruised knee…)

{4} You try to stab people with your finger ( I know, it's the most dangerous weapon in the world. However it didn't seem as cool when I did it…)

{5} When you realize how different you're life would be if Oda was never born (I can see a lot of differences, and if Oda died I would CRY MY EYES OUT!)

{6} I used this in my Fairy Tail Reasons thing and read it if you've read or watched Fairy Tail but here it is: you're actually reading this! (I know I would if I were a reader)

{7} You though the Alabasta Arc was stretched out for waaaaaaaay too long (it got kind of boring after a while and then there's Vivi, god she's annoying as hell)

{8} You spend free time drawing One Piece characters or in my case, making up your own pirate crew and designing your own pirate flag (I did this random choose thing so I put a bunch of random words on paper cards to make up the pirate crew names, with my friend I ended up getting: Cheeky Squirrel Queens. Yup, I'm the captain of the Cheeky Squirrel Queens and don't judge us. Anyways you should try it! If you do tell me what you got, don't worry, it couldn't possibly be worse than my results…)

{9} When you check for a new chapter or episode everyday even though you know there won't be a new one. I just check it just in case (refreshing for days…)

{10} When you suddenly want to take Japanese because you want to be able to not have to read the subtitles (my Mom gave me a suspicious look)

{11} When you know that you can talk about One Piece for hours on end without having an awkward silences (I did that with this girl in my Orchestra class)

{12} When you think about how sore Zoro's jaws must have become after putting a katana in his mouth all the time (doesn't it hurt? My jaws get tired just from chewing gum too much)

{13} You wonder how far Number 2 would make it on "So You Think You Can Dance" (XD my friend recommended this one, I love it!)

{14} You try and see if you have mantra, or if other have it (I bet you're thinking, Tangee has too much time on her hands for her to do this)

{15} Suggestion time! And here we have one from a new viewer, yay! LuffyGirl, I found myself saying "girl" like "guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurl!" Anyways she suggested one that I like and I'll just rephrase it a bit: You think of Robin when you see the bird robin. Thanks for the suggestion!

And so, that concludes the 3 I think chapter to this series story I don't even know what to call it. Anyways keep up the awesome suggestions and remember to check out my Fairy Tail series as well if you've read or watched it before (may contain spoilers!). Anyways have a nice Wednesday I think, I don't know when it'll be up. Have a nice day!


	4. Update!

I know what you're all thinking! You're all thinking, "Godamnit Tangee why is there this stupid update, we just want the reasons!" And I know you all are because I've been that angry reader. And I know some of the people who read the reasons aren't even reading this! But I just want you to know that I am disappointed in myself for not uploading in so long and I want you to know that there **will** be a new chapter tomorrow. I swear on my love for anime. I am so sorry for wasting like, 3 minutes of your life.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! As promised, here's today's chapter of Ways You Know You're Obsessed With One Piece. Anyways I've been having this testing thing at school so that why upload was so little. Also, I was hoping you would give me some suggestions for a real fanfic whether it be One Piece of Fairy Tail, I'd like to start writing a real fanfic so write down those suggestions and ones for this series as well. This week there'll be much more chapters for you so I hope you enjoy!

{1} When now, all you see in fairies are hefty men with little angel wings (doesn't it kind of disturb you? I mean I had a hard time taking Wiper seriously with his wings)

{2} You get really pissed when somebody says Zolo instead of Zoro (is it really that hard to remember it? I got really mad at my friend for calling him Zolo)

{3} When you prank call someone and say, "This is the Shitty Restaurant, would you like to make a reservation?" (I cracked up so hard after Sanji first said that XD)

{4} When you jokingly make fun of Zoro's terrible sense in direction then you actually end up getting lost (I know guys, you can call me stupid but if it means I'll have something in common with Zoro, then I'll do it)

{5} When you wonder how the hell Oda came up with the names for One Piece (Crocodile, Chopper? Must take some imagination to come up with that…)

{6} You sympathize for the octopus that was in Luffy's pants (you know, some things are better left unthought-of)

{7} When you say "Oi" a lot (my Uncle says that a lot…)

{8} When you think about how much damn hotter Nami and Robin look after the time skip. And how much fatter Zoro seemed to get… (doesn't he look like he put a ton more weight on? And so does Sanji! Oh well, I still love One Piece)

{9} When you put on some pink feathers like Doflamingo (I mean seriously, if we went out in public here on Earth, just think about how much he would be bullied)

{10} When you think about how deformed the sound birds make in One Piece (like the South Bird, what the hell! It sounds like, a drowning…something I don't know)

{11} When you're in a fight and you claim to have 8000 followers like Usopp did (I wish I had the guts to do that, damn now I'm thinking about just how brave he is)

{12} When you dream about One Piece (if you're wondering how I'm getting all of these ideas, its from personal experience sadly)

{13} When you believe that bullets or cannonballs would just bounce off you since you think you're made of rubber (I wish)

{14} When people ask, "What's up?" and you reply, "Skypiea" (XD, the face when my friend heard that)

{15} When you find that all your tabs on your computer or bookmarks are all based on something One Piece related one way or another (I'm guilty, especially about this one)

{16} 16! I know right! I felt bad so I put one extra one up as a suggestion from Chieko Namikaze: When you say random Japanese words after sentences (the two I say the most are "Yosh" and "Kaizoku" Thanks for the suggestion!

So that concludes the chapter and I'll try to upload again tomorrow if I can. Anyways remember to put some suggestions for a real One Piece fanfic or one for this story!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys welcome to another Ways You Know You're Obsessed with One Piece! None of you reviewed in the last chapter and that made me sad and a bit worried but I hope you can find the time to give me some suggestions in the reviews . Anyways this week should have some more content since I have more time and this testing thing I've been doing is over so let the uploads begin! And, as you might be able to tell, I'm using more spacing so that one (ONE PIECE! Erm…sorry, back to topic) it doesn't look so sloppy and two, it looks like I wrote more . Also, put more suggestions below and enjoy the story!

{1} Your ringtone is something OP related and if you don't know what OP stand for, you obviously have not been to any One Piece forums and you should be ashamed of yourself, not really… (Maybe I should be the one ashamed; I have way too much time on my hands)

{2} When you a snow-globe to your wrist and call it a log post (creativeness for the win!)

{3} When you underline the words "one piece" if you see them in a book even if it might not be yours… (I might or might not have gotten a fine from a librarian about to pull her hair out because of that, not going to tell)

{4} You realize you won't know what to do with yourself once One Piece ends (the world will probably end, and I'll cry my eyes out)

{5] When you know you'll be telling your child, "This is the story of Monkey D. Luffy…" as a bedtime story (and then I'll start crying because all the memories will come back to me, pshh, what makes you think I'm crying right now?)

{6} Whenever you laugh when your mom tells you you'll eventually grow out of One Piece (Never! I'll never grow out of One Piece!)

{7} When you think, "Screw Pinocchio, I got Ussop!" (Ussop is was more badass!)

{8} You buy an afro thinking that it'd increase your fighting abilities (I'm sorry, I couldn't bring myself to do that)

{9} When you know that you'll name one of your children after a One Piece character (do you think my kid would be bullied if his name was Luffy…)

{10} When you take a shell, press it against someone, and then say, "IMPACT, BITCH!" (the shells they use looked like colored turds)

{11} You find Enel's earlobes almost as disturbing as Franky's attire (they're like, 3 feet long!)

{12} When you have many playlists on Youtube or on your phone based on types of One Piece songs (I have them all organized, intro songs, OST's, etc.)

{13} When you swear you'll go and find whoever gave 4kids permission to fucking ruin One Piece and turn it into the pice of crap it is now (god, sorry you had to hear that harsh language, maybe I should change the rating…)

{14} When you start saying a few cheesy things that Luffy says like, "I have to protect my nakama!" when all you're actually doing is trying to get the other person out who got your friend out in dodge ball and then people look at you funny and oh my god that was a really long setnece and now at this point I'm just stalling to make it looooooooooooooooooooooooooonger (no comment)

{15} When you think Ace is hot (get it, he ate the Mera Mera no Mi, get it, hot and fire)

Anyways thanks for reading and remember to put some more suggestions!


	7. Chapter 7

Wassup guys! You know its actually getting kind of hard to find new greetings for you… Anyways I hope you've been having a wonderful Wednesday because I've been having a great Wednesday. I've decided to even upload today so I hope you enjoy the chapter and remember to write suggestions for a chance to chosen for the 15th and final reason for every chapter. Man, I feel like I'm advertising something now. Just, never mind, enjoy!

{1} You don't seem to remember your relatives or friends birthdays but somehow you know every characters in One Piece's birthday (I was like, "Mom, we need to go buy some cake for Luffy, it's his birthday today" and she replied like this, "Who's Luffy, your boyfriend?" I WISH MOM, SO STOP MAKING ME FEEL EVEN WORSE THAN I ALREADY DO!)

{2} When you do things with a DON (what does DON even mean?)

{3} When you wish you could sleep as soundly as Zoro could (he could get run over by a bus, and continue sleeping…wait, would he even be sleeping then?)

{4} When you use the word Den Den Mushi instead of phone ("Mom, hand me the Den Den Mushi!" XD)

{5} When you search up exactly what Mellorine means

{6} When you just searched it up because you wondered what it was too (did I get you?)

{7} When your alarm plays Brooks Wake Up Song aka. Black Hankerchief or something like that (gotta love Brook, makes me less grumpy in the morning)

{8} When you can't stop thinking about how much sexier Califa got to be after she revealed her identity as a CP9 member (goddamn girl, you gots a nice booty)

{9} When you expect frogs to make say "gero" instead of "ribbit" (did anyone else wonder how Cocoro got teeth so sharp?)

{10} When the only stuffed animal you'll keep by your bed is a Chopper plushie (w-what makes you think I have other stuffed animals, and that I would name one of them Marshmallow?)

{11} When you start pushing up your glasses with your palm (no I don't do this, it kind of pisses me off but I won't question Oda's godlike vision)

{12} When your friend swears she needs to bring you to a doctor because they think you have a serious addiction to One Piece (which is actually true so if I do grow up to be a One Piece-aholic, please don't lay a finger on Oda or I'll return as a skeleton like Brook and bitch-slap the crap out of you)

{13} When you can't look at moss the same way… (its fun to make fun of Zoro)

{14} When you seriously think Doflamingo's on drugs (doesn't he look high all the time? He seems like he would be a rapist…)

{15} Suggestions time! This one is from Ice Fairy and yay, you love Fairy Tail too (don't kill me! I love One Piece and Fairy Tail equally I say equally) and I love the second one she wrote: when I'm helping my mother preparing the dinner I start cutting fruit and vegetables the fastest I can pretending to be Sanji and yelling at my little brother " Luffy get out of the kitchen" and ending up with cutting up my fingers. (XD, I love it!)

Thanks for reading once more and I'll have to end off another chapter here so stay tuned and write more suggestions down below!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I know that this chapter was a bit late but that was because I had this project going on at school and I've just had to invest more time in that than writing. But, the projects complete now so I can continue to upload some more of this for you. Anyways enjoy this chapter, and LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll, we'll find 4kids sooner or later and then we'll kick their asses ;-). Enjoy, and continue to put some more suggestions down in the comments!

-m-

{1} When you just couldn't bring yourself to see "Sogeking's" theme song thingy (I'm sorry, I just can't)

{2} When, when you first saw Paulie Rope Action thing, you thought it said Rape Action (I was watching it on Watchop and the curly font makes it look like rape)

{3} When you go on your Wii and make Mii's for One Piece characters so you can play Mario Kart with them (My Zoro looks adorable!)

{4} When you try to dress up doves like Lucci's dove pigeon thing (somebody in the reviews tell me what it is)

{5} When you spend your free hours trying to think of how you would be and how you would look like if you were in OP (if only…what makes you think I'm thinking of having some "fun time" with Zoro? P-Please…)

{6} When you call someone a dumbass in Japanese (pronounced aho) and people think you've said "a whore" (I'm not kidding I've done this before! That dude was not pleased…)

{7} When you can't look at a giraffe the same way (Kaku, you've ruined my image of giraffes, now all I can think about is how Zoro said you looked like a shit)

{8} When you cried when they said Merry couldn't be fixed (I LUV YOU MERRY!)

{9} When you say, "When life gives you lemons, ask Sanji to make some lemonade" (I should make a shirt out of that)

{10} When you curled up and cried when Ace died (FUCK YOU AKAINU!)

{11} When, when you heard that an earthquake struck Japan, your first thought was, "is Oda okay?" (Eff everyone else if Oda dies, I'd die too)

{12} When you find that you get some kind of adrenaline rush when you hear that there's a new One Piece chapter or episode because for me, one minute I'm half-asleep, and the next I'm jumping around like I've just eaten a whole bag of sugar (true is it not?)

{13} When you yell, "Suppah!" after you accomplish something (kind of like when I finished the project I said I was working on, yeah, that happened)

{14} When you get the "Laughing Like A One Piece Character Disease" (no cure for it I tell you, no cure)

{15} Suggestions time again! This one is from Buslimpan by the way, so cool that you're from Sweden. I have international readers! Okay, um here it is: When you're about to call a family member, you accidentally call your favorite One Piece characters name (XD, called my Dad "Whitebeard")

Thanks for reading and remember to put more suggestions below!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys and welcome to sadly, to the last chapter of Ways you Know You're Obsessed With One Piece at least for maybe a while. The reason for this is because I'm moving from where I am right now so I won't have any fresh ideas for a while or be able to think up any more for some time because of the transition. This will be continued though not for a while, maybe next month or something so I'm sorry about this but enjoy this chapter nonetheless! Make sure to also write more suggestions below!

{1} When you like to do things flashily (how do you do things flashily, really?)

{2} When you look at the antagonists at the beginning of One Piece, after watching the battle with CP9 and realize just how weak they now seem (Buggy, let's just face it, your lame)

{3} You use a ton of hair products believing that it'll help make your hair roots strong so that you'll have your hair when all you are is a skeleton (Honestly, when you think about it on a real person, it's quite disturbing, however Brook seems to be able to pull this off so I'll try it out)

{4} You refer to you family as the "Franky Family" (I'm Chinese if you didn't know which you shouldn't know…anyways but my dad's like, "We are no (sorry if you're English or American or any shade of white skin) white family. We are Chinese!" He doesn't understand & sorry if I offended you)

{5} When you're like, screw Pirates of the Caribbean, I got One Piece! (One Piece=Pirates of the Caribbean time 200,000,000,000,000 and like, a thousand more zeros)

{6} When you sprained your finger trying to use Shigan on someone or something (I'm serious, do not try this at home!)

{7} When you try to copy Luffy's scar, the one right under his eye…

{8} But you think that it'll hurt too much so you use marker instead (true story)

{9} When you tape a den den mushi to your cellphone (I have a little pink one and smacked my friend when she thought it was Gary from Spongebob)

{10} When you get scared whenever you see bubbles because you think it'll be Thunderbolt Tempo (I have bubblephobia?)

{11} When you wonder what the fuck Zolo means. WHAT IS AN EFFING ZOLO 4KIDS (self explanatory)

{12} When you wonder how Zoro survived without a navigator (he could sail in circles for hours and not know what was going on (sorta like me :-D)

{13} You regularly check One Piece Wiki for info (again, refresh, refresh, refresh!)

{14} You see ballet dancers and instantly picture Betham or Mr. 2 (scarred for life!)

{15} Suggestion time! This one is from DoodleGreenQueen and she suggests: You believe that all of the cute boys at your school are nowhere NEAR as gorgeous as The Monster Trio and the other sexy hunks of One Piece. (I totally agree, expectations set to way to high!)

Thanks you for joining for the last chapter in a while. Stay tuned though! This is Tangee, signing out!


End file.
